


The Gift

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, BDSM, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I, lacking all other virtues, am a civilised man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GMTH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/gifts).



It is a civilised man that can see beauty in the commonplace. And I, lacking all other virtues, am a civilised man.

He is poetry in misery; desire in defiance. His dark hair (his saving grace) has become slick with his struggles.

I allow it because it makes the ropes taut. Welts appear on his pale skin like poppies on a battlefield.

The collar is tight around his neck, although not as tight as it has been in the past. Strange, that he should once again consent.

I have my suspicions, but really, what man would turn this gift away?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for GMTH, to thank her for running merry_smutmas.


End file.
